9 Months Apart
by all.because.i.love.u
Summary: ON HIATUS
1. I Need to Tell You Something

**Hey guys, I'm here with a brand new story that sort of popped into my head as I was sitting in a car for 5 hours, so here ya go…the first chapter. **

**9 Months Apart**

**Chapter One: I Need to Tell You Something**

Haley was sitting outside of the café steps, drinking a coffee, watching the smoke coming from her breath. She couldn't believe this was happening, she was so young and they were so much in love. This could totally complicate things. She was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of a husky, deep, sexy voice.

"Hey Hales."

She looked up and saw blue eyes starring back at her. It was her boyfriend, Nathan Scott.

"Hey Nate." She smiled and set her coffee cup next to her and rubbed her ice cold hands on her jeans. Nathan sat down next to her and pulled her close to him. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and then set his chin there.

"So, what's up?"

"Huh?" Haley asked, still in her thoughts.

"Why did you call me here at 11:30 at night in the freezing cold of February?" Nathan asked with a small chuckle. Haley's stomach sunk as she remembered _why_ she had called Nathan down to Karen's. She picked up her hand and grabbed his hands. He looked at her and she looked at him, her eyes were filled with sadness. His began to be concerned.

She sighed before she spoke.

"Nathan…I need to talk to you." She picked his hands up and kissed it. "You know that I love you and I want us to be together always." She swallowed, trying to get the lump from her throat. "Always and forever."

"What is it Hales, you're starting to scare me."

She sniffled and tried not to break down, but failed. The tears poured from her eyes and she pressed her head against his chest. She couldn't say it, she couldn't break his heart or hers.

He whispered in her ear, "Come on baby, you gotta tell me."

She nodded against his chest and picked up her head, slowly wiping away a tear.

"I'm leaving town." She looked at his expression and then added, "but not for long."

"How long?" his voice cracked.

"Nine months."

"Wait why nine…" his voice trailed off as it clicked in his head. He instantly stood up and looked at her with a serious face, "Is it mine?"

Haley stood up too, this time in anger. "Of course it is, you're the only boy I would ever think of having sex with." She tried to step closer to him but he backed away. "Nathan, I love you."

"I know you do, Haley, and I love you to." He stepped back again, "but I'm not ready to be a father."

With that he headed down the street and off towards his car.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." She whispered to herself, hoping maybe he'd hear him. Rain began to fall and tears began to come from her eyes, but she didn't move. She stood in the middle of the rain, watching as Nathan's car drove away. After about five minutes, she finally gave up hope and leaned against the wall. In exhaustion, she slid down until her butt hit the cold ground. She pulled out her phone and dialed Brooke's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Brooke?" her voice sounded distant.

_"Hales, is that you?"_

"Yeah Tigger," she whispered. "I told him."

_"What'd he say tutorgirl?"_

"He said he wasn't ready to be a father and then walked away without another word."

_"I'm so sorry. So where are you now?"_

"Sitting in front of Karen's."

_"In the pouring rain?"_

"Yeah, I really don't care if I die of pneumonia anymore. Nathan doesn't love me and there's nothing else to live for."

_"Yes there is Tutorgirl. Now snap out of it and go inside. I'll be there in like five minutes to pick you up."_

"Whatever you say, Tigger. Bye."

Haley hung up the phone and looked up at the sky. It was beginning to rain heavier than before but she didn't care. She sat out in the rain, for what felt like hours until she saw Brooke's car pull up. Brooke ran out of the car and came to Haley's side. She helped her up and led Haley to the car. After the two were settled, Brooke drove back to the apartment they shared. B

Brooke looked over at Haley, she looked so sad and she really didn't blame her.

**5 ½ hours later**

Haley stood over her suitcase and placed her last shirt on the top. She closed the lid and picked it up. It was five o'clock in the morning and she was headed to Savanna, Georgia. Brooke had the other two suitcases, and on the way out of the apartment, Haley looked around. It was the last time she would be seeing that apartment, for nine months. Nine long months. She closed the door behind her and then stared at the cardboard box she left on the porch. In black permanent marker she had written the words **NATHAN SCOTT** and it contained everything that she and Nathan had. Pictures, stuffed animals, and even that dumb plastic bracelet he gave her out of a Cracker Jack box. The only thing she kept was one picture of Nathan, in his basketball uniform and one picture of her and Nathan at a carnival. They were the only two that she really liked and the only pictures she vowed to bring along.

Brooke honked the horn and it drew Haley from her thoughts.

"Come on Tutorgirl, let's hit the road!" Brooke screamed from the passenger seat. Haley's other friend, Peyton Sawyer was behind the wheel. Haley smiled and walked over to the car. She threw the suitcase onto the seat and hopped in over the car. She put on her seatbelt and Peyton put the car in drive.

On the way out of the town, Haley looked around in her thoughts, absorbing all she could of Tree Hill. She'd miss everyone and everything.

"Wait!" Haley screamed. Peyton slammed the breaks and Brooke let out a shriek.

"What is it Hales?" Peyton asked out of breath.

"We have to go back." Haley answered.

"Why?" Brooke asked annoyed.

"Because, I need that box, it's too important to me."

 _**9 months apart **__****_

Haley ran up to the porch but stopped dead in her tracks. She saw a body hovered over the box, silently sobbing. She placed a hand on their back and the body jumped, facing her.

"Nathan?" Haley asked shocked.

"I made a mistake." He replied, his eyes tear stained.


	2. Hooked on a Feeling Home Sweet Home

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. **

**Also, that whole ******_**9 months later**__****_**thing was just a paragraph breaker. This all takes place in the same order, **_**NOT **_** NINE months later, get it? I hope, let's roll on with the story.**

**Chapter Two: I'm Hooked on a Feeling; Home Sweet Home**

The car pulled up to an apartment complex mid afternoon, and the three girls looked at the building. It was white brick with 7 wooden doors with gold numbers. Haley would have seven neighbors she'd probably never meet.

Once Peyton found a parking spot she pulled the car to a stop and sighed.

"Well Hales, we're here."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded before she responded, "Yeah, I mean, getting away from Tree Hill will make it easier for my parents and _really _ lift a burden off of Nathan's shoulders."

"What about you though?" Peyton asked, "What about your happiness."

"Nothing will make me happier than knowing every body's life is perfect." She smiled a sincere smile and Peyton nodded.

The three girls emerged from the car and lifted all of the bags out of the car.

"I'm going to go get my key and stuff, if you guys want to look around." Haley announced setting her duffel bag down.

"Where are we supposed to look in an apartment complex?" Brooke

"Go check by the pool, I'm sure there's some cute boys."

"Dibbs!" Peyton and Brooke both yelled simultaneously as they dropped Haley's suitcases and ran towards the pool. Haley giggled as she grabbed her purse and headed off towards an office like room.

"Can I help you?" a man asked. He was tall and had blonde spiky hair. He even had a weird looking smile too.

"Yes, my name is Haley James, I'm supposed to have an apartment here."

"Ah yes, Apartment 23."

She swallowed hard, "23?"

"Did Chris Keller stutter? I said 23."

Haley was not very happy, seeing as how the number of her apartment was going to remind her of her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, or whatever the hell he was. Not to mention, the father of her unborn child.

"Are you sure there are none others available?"

"I'm positive." He answered instantly.

"But you didn't even check." Haley insisted.

"Hey, Chris Keller is the landlord, not you." He said, smoothing his hair a little, "And if he says that there are no rooms available, there's no room available."

"Fine, give me apartment number 23." She stated through her teeth as he handed her a form with a sly smile.

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

Nathan had finally arrived home after coming home from Haley's. He knew he should have been there hours ago, but he took a drive to clear his head. After he got in his room he closed the door and locked it behind him. He took off his jacket and threw it on the chair as he made his way towards the stereo. He blasted his music and then laid down, facing the ceiling, playing the events through his head.

_"Nathan?" Haley asked surprised. _

_"I made a mistake."_

_Haley crouched down next to him and touched his cheek. She lifted his head towards her face and brushed her lips gently across his. She then smiled her sarcastic smile. _

_"Yeah, you did." She let out a small laugh and so did he, making the atmosphere a little bit more comfortable. They both stood up and Nathan grabbed her hands. _

_"I'm so sorry for last night, I shouldn't have blown up like that."_

_"No, it's okay. If I were in your position, I probably would have done the same thing."_

_"So are you saying you forgive me?" he asked cautiously. _

_"Yes, I do forgive you."_

_Nathan sighed and pulled her into a hug. "This is great," he started, "now you don't have to leave and I can help you raise this child and I will be a great father to this child, unlike my good for nothing dad. I will-" he started to ramble, but she covered his mouth, looking sadly into his eyes. She shook her head._

_"No, I can't stay. I'm leaving."_

_"But why, I love you Haley James."_

_"I love you too Nathan Scott." She kissed his cheek. "And that's why I'm leaving." She brushed past him and was heading towards the car. _

_"Hey Hales, you forgot your box."_

_She turned so her body was facing him, but her face was looking down at the ground._

_"No, you keep it." She waved. "See you in nine months."_

_Before he could say anything, she was gone. He looked down at the box and whispered to himself,_

_"See you in nine months."_

That's when he remembered the box, he'd left it out in his car. His heart wanted him to go outside and get it, but his body wouldn't let him. He laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling, until his eyes slowly began to flutter shut and he silently fell asleep.

**Savanna, Georgia**

"Home Sweet Home." Haley said as her, Brooke, and Peyton all made their way up to the apartment door. When they got there, Brooke giggled.

"What's so funny?" Peyton asked.

"Apartment 23?" Brooke asked, trying to contain her smile, a smile on Peyton's face also began to creep.

Haley stuck the key in the hole and replied dully, "Yeah, don't remind me."

Haley flung the door open and looked around. There was a couch, a t.v, a coffee table, a counter, a kitchen, and a bathroom. There was a bedroom in back with a walk in closet.

"Not bad." Peyton said.

"Yeah, mind if I move in?" Brooke asked, throwing a suitcase on the couch.

"Why?"

"Because this place has a nice atmosphere."

"And she saw a _very _attractive lifeguard at the pool today." Peyton added. The three girls laughed but it quickly came to an awkward silence. Brooke's eyes began to tear.

"Come on Tigger, don't cry."

"I'm trying not to Tutor girl, but I'm going to miss you." They embraced in a hug and eventually Peyton joined in. They all stayed like that for a while until finally Haley broke apart. She wiped away a tear with her thumb and sniffed,

"You two should go before it gets late."

"Are you sure, we can stay and help you get settled." Peyton offered as Brooke nodded enthusiastically.

"No, please go, I'll call you guys later."

"Okay, see ya Hales." Peyton and Brooke waved before heading out the door. The door closed and Haley sighed as she looked around her new apartment.

"Home Sweet Home." She mumbled.


	3. The Other Side of the Tracks

**Hey guys, I'm here with another update. Also, I would just like to say a few words. I know you all are a little bit confused right now and it's perfectly understandable, but you also just need to stick with the story to understand it. I would like to thank **_**everyone**_** who reviewed so far and a thanks to advance for the reviews I **_**know**_** I am going to get for this chapter. So, like I said before I'm here with another update. Here ya go...enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: The Other Side of the Tracks**

_A knock at the door shook Nathan from his sleep. He looked at the alarm clock next to him, it read 5:00 P.M. The knocking continued. _

_"I'm coming, I'm coming." he mumbled groggily. He headed towards the door and his jaw dropped at what he saw. "Haley?" he asked in confusion. _

_She bit on her thumb nail before she spoke, "Hey, Nate."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_She stepped towards him and then went past him through the door. She took of her coat so she was in nothing but a black lace bra and a tight thong. _

_"I realized my mistake of leaving and I really want to make it up to you." She headed towards the bed and laid down seductively. _

_"Oh, okay." Nathan replied with a smirk. He tore off his shirt and ran towards the bed. He leaped on top of her, Haley's giggles erupting in his ear. He immediately placed hot, wet kisses up the side of neck. _

_"Nathan...Nathan...Nathan." she moaned "Nathan...Nathan." he soft voice faded into a husky voice. "Nathan."_

"Nathan." there was a pause "Nathan, wake up."

Nathan's eyes shot open and he saw his brother standing over him.

"Jeez Luke, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Nathan asked as he sat up. Lucas sat down next to him.

"No, it's just you were moaning and it was creeping me out." Lucas joked.

"What are you doing in her anyways?" Nathan asked annoyed.

"Well, like a good brother, I came and woke you up for practice."

"What times practice?"

"About an hour and a half." Lucas got up.

"Thanks Luke."

Lucas nodded and headed towards Nathan's bedroom door. He stopped himself though and looked back at Nathan.

"Oh yeah, and there was a box in your car I thought you might want so I left it by your computer." Lucas pointed towards the cardboard box and Nathan followed Lucas's finger. Nathan sighed before thanking him and he headed towards the box. After he arrived at the box, he picked it up and placed it on the ground, sitting down indian style in front of it. He took a deep breath, before he opened it.

**Savanna, Georgia**

"Thank you doctor, have a good day." Haley said before she hung up the phone. She was standing by her fridge and grabbed her stack of sticky notes on the counter. She joted down her appointment time and the placed the purple post it on her fridge door so she wouldn't forget. She sighed as she again looked through her empty apartment. Why she left, she'll never be _exactly_ sure why, all she knew was that it was best for Nathan. She cared about him, hell she loved him, and she didn't want to ruin his life by having a baby and causing him problems.

"It's for the best." she whispered to herself. She grabbed a water, her only water, out of her fridge and headed towards her bedroom. That's when she saw her phone on the table next to the door. She wanted to call Nathan, but she knew she couldn't. So, she walked right on past it. She entered her bedroom, and looked around. She had a bed and had the folded up sheets on top. She knew she had to make the bed...but she didn't feel like it. She put her water down on the dresser and looked down at her suitcase. It had clothes scattered around it and she knew she couldn't leave it a mess. She knelt down beside her clothes and silently began to organize them until she came upon the picture of her and Nathan. Tears were beginning to form and she felt her heart break. She stood up and ran into the hallway and stopped right in front of the table with her cell phone on it. She reached for it, but then pulled away. She took a deep breath and reached for it and pulled away.

"You need to at least call him and tell him your safe." she thought to herself, "Knowing him he's worried sick." so it was decided. She grabbed the phone and walked over to the couch as she glided through her phone book. She plopped down as she pressed his name and the phone began to dial.

**Yes, it's short I know. But it's 7th hour, I'm at school, and I really don't want to get into trouble. So enjoy and I MAY post again later tonight or Saturday. Peace!**


	4. Say it Ain't So

**Thanks for all of the stellar reviews…I am so thankful and as a treat I'm going to update **_**TWICE**_ **today. Once right now and once later tonight. So here ya go…peace!**

**Chapter Four: Say it Ain't So**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

Nathan was looking at all the items in the box when he heard his phone ring. It was his ring tone for Haley _"Me Love" _by Sean Kingston. He got up as fast as he could and dashed towards the phone, slamming his knee on the chair in the process. He grabbed his knee, hopping up and down, screeching in pain. He fell to the ground and crawled to the bed. Out of breath he grabbed the phone, flipped open the top, and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

_"Hey Nate."_

"Hey Hales, it's great to hear from you." Nathan asked, trying to think of how to make conversation, "How are things going?"

_Haley swallowed hard. She'd worked up all the courage in her being to talk to him and all he can asked is how things are going. She wanted to tell him she was miserable and she missed him, but she couldn't. So, she lied. _

_"I'm great actually. I'm making a lot of new friends, my landlords nice." She lied. _

Nathan's heart sunk, but he couldn't let her know that. So, he decided to reply,

"Well, that's great, Hales. That really is dandy."

_"Dandy?" Haley giggled "Since when do you say the word dandy?"_

Nathan frowned, "Since it rhymed with daddy."

_Haley looked down at the ground and then at her stomach and the back up. She couldn't do this anymore. _

_"You know what Nathan, I really should get going. I mean I have to make myself a doctors appointment," she looked down when she said this because she hated lying to him, "and you have basketball practice right?"_

"Yeah, in about an hour." He looked at the box, "I should probably get going. Bye." He was about to hang up but something stopped him. "Hey Hales."

_"Yeah."_

"I love you."

_"I love you too." Haley smiled, "Have fun at basketball." She was about to hang up but she stopped herself. "Nathan."_

"Yeah?"

_"It was good talking to you, I've missed you."_

A smile curled up Nathan's face, "Yeah, I've missed you too. Bye." This time he really did hang up the phone and then he stood up. That's when he did the stupidest thing ever. He jumped up and down in enthusiasm and began to dance.

"Is that why Haley left, your dancing?" A voice asked behind Nathan. He jumped but then glared at the person.

"What do you want dad?"

**Savanna, Georgia**

Haley hung up the phone and set it next to her on the couch. She stood up and started to dance around. She was so happy, he still loved her, he missed her, and he didn't seem completely depressed. She continued to dance until she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" she yelled. She headed over to the door and saw her landlord standing there "What do you want Keller?"

"To invite you over to my place for dinner tonight." He walked past her and looked around. He sited the fridge and headed towards it, he then opened the door. "You have nothing in here."

"I haven't gone shopping yet." Haley replied annoyed as she closed the door.

"Well then that's another reason to come over to my place. We could have some wine and maybe a little of something else." He smirked.

"Excuse me but are you hitting on me?"

Chris plopped down on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table.

"Kinda."

Haley huffed and then pushed Chris's feet off of the table. "For one thing, I'm pregnant so I will _not_ be having any wine." She then pulled him up off the couch and started leading him towards the door. "Two, I'm seeing someone, so I will_ not_ be having sex with you," Haley opened the door and pushed him out. "And three, never come to my apartment again unless _you_ are invited." With that she slammed the door and then locked it. She leaned against the door and mumbled to herself,

"Jerk"


	5. So, Your Going into Depression?

**Hey guys…as I promised, here is another update for tonite. You guys have been great and I just can't wait to see all of the AWESOME reviews I'm going to get. Also, tomorrow I have to work really early in the morning so I don't know if I'm going to be able to update until Monday during 7****th**** hour. But, I promise I will try my best. Anyways…here ya go another chapter…enjoy and keep the peace!**

**Chapter Five: So, Your Going into Depression?**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

"What a man can't visit his own son?" Dan asked with the famous Scott smirk on his face.

"Save it dad and tell me what you're _really_ doing here." Nathan went and sat down on his chair as Dan went and sat on Nathan's bed.

"Well, I wanted to see how you were doing after Heather left."

"Her name is Haley." He got up and started walking around "and she's fine."

"If she's fine then why did she leave?" Dan asked as he laid back against the headboard.

"Because she's pregnant." Nathan mumbled as he grabbed a basketball and began to spin it on his finger.

"Huh? Can you speak up son?" Dan asked with a smile. He heard him, he just wanted to push Nathan's buttons.

"Because she's pregnant!" Nathan screamed. He looked down at the basketball he had dropped as he spoke "And it's mine."

"Well there's a shocker." Dan replied sarcastically as he sat up, then stood up. Nathan reached for the basketball and then gave his father a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you are as responsible as your mother was in high school and that's not saying much." Dan laughed at his joke "And Heidi was a slut."

Nathan stood up and slammed the basketball on the ground.

"For one thing, I'm not you, Dan!" Nathan got up in Dan's face and in anger, punched him. Nathan looked down and stood over Dan and clenched his teeth, "And her name is Haley." Nathan walked out towards the hallway and slammed the door behind him.

Dan slowly got up and rubbed his cheek. He was angry at his son for punching him but he was also proud of Nathan for being a man. Dan was about to leave the room when he saw the box. A smile crept across his face as he sat next to it and began to dig through the box. He laughed to himself as he found a note, from Haley to Nathan.

**Savanna, Georgia**

It was almost five o'clock and Haley was getting hungry. She looked at her fridge and realized she hadn't gotten any food yet. She reached for her coat and her purse and walked out the door. She was going to the store but realize she didn't have a car. Haley sighed and realized she would have to ask for help…from Chris Keller.

Haley walked up the side stair well and knocked on Apartment 33 and swallowed hard. That's when Chris opened the door in nothing but boxers. Haley quickly covered her eyes.

"Come back for some more of the Keller?"

Haley peeked through her fingers, "Save it Keller, I just need a ride to the store."

"Oh."

Chris headed over to his counter, picked up a pair of keys and threw them at Haley. She struggled to catch them and looked up at him confused.

"Just take my car." He offered. "And keep it."

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked. "What are you going to drive?"

"I can use the company car."

"No, I'll use it now but I'm not going to keep it." Haley smiled weakly, "but thanks."

Haley turned around and headed towards the parking lot.

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

Nathan was driving around aimlessly, trying to clear his head. He had practice in twenty minutes and he really didn't want to go. So he stopped by Karen's and went inside.

"Hey Nate." Karen said as she scrubbed tables.

"Hi Karen." He plopped down on the stool and looked down. Karen went over and poured two cups of coffee. She handed one to Nathan and kept one for herself.

"So, what's got you so down in the dumps?"

"Well Haley's pregnant, she's gone, and dad called me irresponsible like my mother who is a drug addict." Nathan took a sip of his coffee and sighed, "He also called my girlfriend a slut, which he didn't even say her name right."

Karen took a drink of her coffee and then set it down, "Same old Dan." Karen shook her head, "God, will that man ever change?"

Nathan laughed as he took another drink of his coffee, "No, I really don't think so." He spun his pointer finger around the rim of his coffee cup, "But, it still hurts."

"What does, Dan's horrible attitude." Karen touched Nathan's cheek, "Or Haley not sitting next to you right now."

A tear trickled down Nathan's face. He looked down so Karen wouldn't notice. They poured down faster and finally he looked up at her, his face red.

"Both." He replied before he broke down. Karen came around the corner and pulled him into a hug. She kissed the top of his head and wiped away a tear.

"Listen to me Nathan Scott. You are better than this. You need to buck up and face your life."

"But what if she never comes back. I'll never get to meet my child" he sniffled, "And I'll never get to see her again."

Nathan wiped away a tear and looked up at Karen, "You know, I never told anyone this before, but I really wanted to marry her Aunt Karen."

"I know, Nathan, and you still will."

"But how do you know?"

"Because I know Haley and she still loves you. She's just stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"But why couldn't she talk to me about it. I love her, she should know I would do anything for her."

"I think she does know that Nathan. It's just," Karen paused to pick her words carefully. "She's pregnant, she's sixteen, and she's scared. Just give her time, she'll come around."

He nodded and stood up. "Thanks for the coffee, Aunt Karen."

"Don't mention it, now get to practice."

Nathan smiled, nodded and headed towards the door.

"Oh and Nate."

"Yeah?"

"You're not going into some depression are you?"

Nathan laughed a small laughed and opened the door. "No Aunt Karen, not yet."

**I felt that this chapter was pretty long and I really hope you enjoy. Like I said if I can't post tomorrow (which I'm hoping I will be) I'll post Monday, swear! Anyways, leave me nice reviews…I love them!**

**xxSmooches **

**P.S. – If you have an idea of what you would like to see in this story or if you have an idea for any one shots you guys would like to see, leave it in a review or send me a message. **

**If you want to read a one shot, but don't feel like writing it, I will do ANY couple you choose. I can do any you can think of; they are in my Bio, so check it out and see what you like. PEACE!**


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while and you all probably hate me for it…but you're going to hate me even more because:

**9 Months Apart…**

is going on hiatus. I'm sorry to have to do this but it's for a couple reasons.

One, I am sort of having writers block because my computer crashed with like 5 chapters already saved so I have to go back and rewrite them.

Two, I have two new stories in line for you guys that I am really anxious to start.

1st story:

**What The Holiday's Bring**

Haley James is new in the town of Tree Hill and she's meeting all kinds of new friends. After deciding to stay in Tree Hill, North Carolina for the holidays with her son, Marcus, she begins to worry if it's too good to be true.

(This will be a general/romance story. No drama, no tears, just in time for the holidays.)

2nd story:

**Ravens**

(AU)

In the small town of Tree Hill there are four popular friends, Haley James, Lucas Roe, Nathan Scott, and Brooke Davis. Among them are four very _unpopular_ kids, Peyton Sawyer, Rachel Gatina, Skills Taylor, and Mouth McFaddan. They have always stayed away from each other until their paths start to cross and the unpopular kids begin to edge into the inner circle. Will they all learn to become friends or will they all fight until no one has any more energy to fight?

(AU, general/drama, rated: M. There will be a better description of how it plays out but trust me, it's **SUPER** AU!)


End file.
